Superior Super Saiyan
Superior Super Saiyan (スーペリアスーパーサイヤ人 Sūperiasūpāsaiya hito) is an advanced transformation assumed by members and of the Superior Saiyan race with sufficient amounts of S-Cells, though there have also been occurrences of other races or individuals taking on their own versions of the form. This form possesses two additional transformations which further multiply the user's combat power. Transformation History The Superior Super Saiyan form is a very unique transformation as it's the only transformation artificially created by their users, the Superior Saiyans. After discovering the trigger behind the original Super Saiyan transformation the Superior Saiyans began to develop methods in order to achieve the form in an easier way. The beginning was rough as it was originally believed that only an emotional trigger would cause the form to be achieved. Due to this thinking, they began testing on volunteered who had dreamed of one day achieving the form. The scientist would place the volunteers under intense emotional strain, trying to force the transformation into appearing but this only resulted in few, if any, achieve the form and most suffering from permanent brain damage. Many scientists were ready to give up as their work seemed to have only produced a negative result but one Saiyan by the name of KuKu discovered something that would change the entire way that they thought about Super Saiyan. Their original hypothesis was that some chemical was released when a Saiyan was under the specific stimuli but KuKu disproved that theory with his discovery of S-Cells. He discovered this by comparing the blood of a non-Super Saiyan to a Super Saiyan and found that a special cell seemed to exist more prominently in a Super Saiyan than a non-Super Saiyan. After this discovery was made he tested his hypothesis by only having Saiyans with higher S-Cell count to undergo the test. All of them were able to achieve the form but all seemed to have had suffered serious mental side effects, just as all the other subjects had. Though this was considered a breakthrough, KuKu didn't stop there as he found the way of achieving the form to be far too crude in practice and subjected himself to years of isolated research in order to find a better method, taking his young niece along with him. After many more years, he was finally able to create Artificial S-Cells. After this revelation, he and his niece returned to civilization but were met will the worst of circumstances along the way. Only miles away from the nearest city they were attacked by a Demi-Dragon who had slipped past the Superior Saiyans defenses and made it to the rural area's where they had encountered it. KuKu, not being a warrior himself could only rely on his niece who had trained for years while he forged his research but not even she could withstand the power the Demi-Dragon possessed. She was quickly losing ground and having to protect her uncle only worsed the situation further. Soon she was overwhelmed, having her energy almost completely drained from the battle as she fell to her knee's. Just as the dragon was to finish her off KuKu jumped in the way, taking the complete force of the attack. The niece watched in horror as the vile creature bit deeper and deeper into her only living relative. Her world went mute as her uncle yelled at her to flee, to save herself and that he would be okay. The only thing that brought her out of her daze was the sudden appearance of a red-colored syringe that fell out her uncle's left pocket. Though she wasn't as knowledgeable with science as her uncle was, having spent years alongside him she knew exactly what she held in her hand. Yelling at the top of her lungs she caught the attention of their attacker, holding the syringe above her head she taunted," Hey!! You worthless excuse for a flamethrower!! Why don't you pick on someone that can actually fight back!!" Quickly inserting the Syringe into her neck as the dragon dropped her uncle's body, charging at her with killing intent. Before she could even remove her hand from her neck the dragon had already had her in its mouth, quickly eating her whole without remorse. Soon a group of scouting units came upon the battlefield having heard a yell. Once they entered the clearing they saw the bloodied body of Professor KuKu and a Demi-Dragon slowly approaching it. Each member quickly transformed into Super Saiyan, preparing to battle the creature. At least they were until the dragon stopped it's movement, shaking uncontrollably as they began to sense a surge in Ki from within the dragon. The warriors covered their eyes as, without warning, the dragon exploded having not being capable of withstanding the power being released from inside. Looking back they saw a girl, bathed in blood standing where the dragon once stood. Without moving a muscle the young girl seemed to have noticed their presence as she looked up, staring directly at them with eyes the same shade of crimson as the blood she was immersed in. Quickly approaching the girl they explained who they were and why they were there before concluding that it would be best to head to the city but before that she insisted that they take her uncle, believing him to still be capable of saving. Complying they brought back KuKu, who make a full recovery and once again delve back into his work or S-Cells. His niece went down in history as the first Superior Super Saiyan in history, being called "Melonie of the First Crimson" The Superior Form The Superior Super Saiyan form, with the exception of the Generation Zero, is the result of artificial S-Cells, which were implanted into newborn Saiyan after having their Power Level measured. This is a precaution implemented so Saiyans can grow stronger faster. Once a Superior Saiyan is injected with the artificial S-Cells they lose access to the normal Super Saiyan state as a result. These new Warrior-Type Saiyans are them inserted into intense training at a young age until reaching a particular power level. Once this PL is reached they will be instructed to concentrate their Ki in-between their shoulder blades in order to achieve the mightly transformation. Though transforming can be achieved by anger and with a much lower PL the drawbacks of this method are far too great for their times of war. Just as the original Super Saiyan form, the superior form possesses noticeable physical change. One of those changes being that the Saiyan's hair becomes a golden blonde in color and seems to stand on end, giving it a rising, flame-like appearance. This applies to all of the Saiyan's hair including scalp hair, eyebrows, and any other form of hair on their body. Natural eye color changes to a crimson-like red, muscle tone become more defined, and the skin tone (and clothing) becomes lighter mainly due to the energy and light output of the golden aura. As the natural floodgates of the body are opened with the transformation, excess energy is radiated from the body in the form of a pulsing, flame-like aura. The eyes of the user will become sharper, and make them appear more threatening. A Superior Saiyan's muscles will slightly bulk up but not to the extent that the normal Super Saiyan form did. Usage and Power This form grants the user a hundred times ki utilization, making it a hundred times more powerful than the users base form. This form is normally used to combat Demi Dragons or in competitions against their primal counterparts Kontorōrusaru during festivals. This form initially drains a lot of stamina but this can be overcome with training. Exceptions to the Rule Though normally only special Superior Saiyans are given the artificial S-Cells, on the rare occasion that a Superior Saiyan was to achieve the Super Saiyan form they will be given the artificial S-Cells as they proved that they were capable of achieving a Super-Form without the aid of artificial S-Cells. Variations Superior Power! This is a half-way transformation that grants the user a fifty-times increase in Ki usage, which is half that of the Superior Super Saiyan form. This form possesses the same color for both there eyes and hair as their base but gives them a golden aura instead. This form is remarkably similar to a Primal Saiyans Wrath State. Mastered Superior Super Saiyan This form possesses great ki control, making it appear almost like a natural state. In this form, their eyes become softer while the hair becomes more of a white-ish color. Category:Fan Made Transformations Category:Saiyans Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Central Area Race Category:Superior Saiyan Transformation Category:Transformation created by Fuk.u.im.goku